Jugar con fuego
by Susimamie
Summary: Mi madre me dijo que en el amor no hay que jugar, por que al final uno termina quemándose, no puedo parar esta atracción, fundirse en el amor, confundir lo que siento, siendo un juego oportunista donde uno siempre termina perdiendo. El rojo que nos envuelve, encierra nuestro amor que aquí crece y florece. Drabble de 2 capítulos. AOMINE X KAGAMI. GENERO: ANGUSTIA Y ROMANCE.


Habían pasado varios años después de esa última despedida.

Su empleo era algo cotidiano por decirlo de esa manera, aunque cada día era un caso diferente, reportes que escribía para poder imprimirlos y entregarlos al jefe de la comisaria, a veces sucedían casos graves donde tenía que utilizar esa pistola plateada cromada que había gastado varios yenes para poder comprar sin importarle vivir en un pequeño departamento semi vacío, debido a que tenía algo de repudio a grandes lugares, era más como decirlo un trauma a sentir el eco de un cuarto vacío.

Tenía esa sensación de estar solo, pero no sentirse, de mirar a los alrededores cuando caminaba al regresar de beber con los demás, buscaba algo específico que sabía que nunca encontraría en Tokio, y aunque a veces encontraba a personas teñidas de ese color, los ojos, la sonrisa, no eran las mismas.

El sentimiento de que los años pasen y sentirse de la misma edad no desaparecían, los sentimientos al escuchar canciones acostado en la cama con la vista en la ventana eran deprimentes, su vida era deprimente.

"El ya no vive aquí joven"

Esa mañana comía con un colega en un restaurante donde vendían udon realmente casero, se había vuelto fanático de comidas tradicionales y había dejado los restaurantes de comida rápida porque había resultado un odio a todo aquello que pudiera recordarle.

Primero había besado su larga y perfilada nariz, luego un beso sutil en la mejilla, los ojos rojos enfocándose en su mirada, los labios juntos el uno con el otro en un beso provocativo, su mano acariciando las falanges de sus dedos, acariciando los huesos del cuello como si fueran porcelana, pasando sus dedos por los vellos de su pelvis que causaron escalofríos al ir tocando los testículos hasta llegar al glande donde se derramaba un poco de líquido seminal, la respiración caliente, las mejillas pelirrojas, la mirada, su mirada.

Odiaba recordar todo eso. Realmente detestaba recordar cada detalle como si fuera de ayer mismo, odiaba recordar que lo amaba tanto, tanto, tanto que por su culpa se había ido.

⸻Hoy realmente te ves algo distraído Aomine⸻ Su compañero que revisaba unos papeles mientras daba un sorbo a su ramen le miraba curioso, él le regreso una mirada desinteresada mirando después por la ventana.

⸻Hoy fue un día frustrante ⸻ Le respondió mientras seguía absorbiendo refresco por la pajilla.

⸻Debes decirlo porque hoy realmente hubo tráfico, los jóvenes regresan a la escuela, así que la ciudad es un caos, pero qué tiempos aquellos donde la vida escolar era más fácil ⸻ Sopló un poco el pedazo que estaba a punto de meter en su boca.

⸻Sí que era fácil… ⸻ Con una pequeña risa que ocasiono una arruga en su mejilla, miro a las jóvenes riéndose, quejándose, hablando, con sus uniformes dependiendo su estilo, sin ninguna preocupación.

"Yo era así" Pensó por unos segundos, también paso por su mente la frase de "disfruten mientras puedan" pero le pareció un poco grosera desearle a otros lo que él había pasado. Bueno no es como si fuera lo más común, en su punto de vista.

Terminando de comer, subieron al coche color negro con un toque elegante en el estilo interior, Aomine no era el conductor así que solo se centró en acomodar los papeles que habían sido desordenados por su compañero, rascó su cabeza por el simple estrés y miro al azar.

Tenía una gorra negra y una chaqueta de cuero, los hombros eran anchos, de altura alta a diferencia de la persona que tenía a lado, aunque se notaban unos lentes de aumento, unos pequeños cabellos entre rojos y negros se veían por el cuello. La respiración se le cortó, los ojos se le llenaron de agua, se olvidó de su cuerpo, de que era un simple humano, cuando la imagen desapareció.

⸻ ¡ESPERA! ⸻ Gritó haciendo eco en el mismo carro, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, regresando a la realidad, obscura.

⸻¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo? ⸻Una mirada asustada fue dedicada hacia el por parte de su compañero, sin detener el carro.

⸻Eh… no, no es nada, me confundí⸻ "Él no puede estar aquí, el no, no estaría tan cerca de mí, el no" Se repitió mil veces, para que poco a poco tuviera más confianza en sus palabras y en la realidad. El carro siguió en marcha dejando atrás otra ilusión o confusión como él le llamaba a este tipo de sucesos, que ocurrían cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Estaba en las ultimas prácticas para entrar a ser un oficial de policía, Aomine estaba dedicando su vida con un fin profesional que ayudaría salvar vidas, era un gusto que había tenido estos últimos años en los que le había dedico el mismo fervor con el que jugaba básquet, estaba a punto de ganar el título.

Tenía una relación de cuatro años con Kagami Taiga, al principio había pensado que era una relación casual seguida por el deseo, calor y desconocido, pero poco a poco se había vuelto en vez de un hilo rojo una cadena que no quería soltar cuando pensaba que cada vez se hacía más sería, a pesar de estar en una relación larga nunca quería llegar más allá, sexo.

El sexo trataba claramente de aceptar su relación como algo fuera de lo común, y el otro nunca tenía ninguna queja, no era un tema incomodo entre los dos, podían ver escenas de sexo en la televisión o hacer chistes de quien era un virgen y quien no lo era. Pero cada vez que se pasaban de copas, cada vez que los besos se hacían más profundos, duraderos, más con un sentimiento extraño, notaba una pizca brillante en esos ojos rubís que le causaba temor.

No vivían juntos, "no era algo tan serio para llegar a ello" ahora entendía que no sabía mucho lo que Kagami pensaba de la relación, de sus planes a futuro, no tenía en cuenta de todo eso. Los fines de semana se dedicaban a practicar un poco de básquet para no perder la costumbre, pero a veces resultaba contraproducente para el moreno, sudado, con la ropa pegada en la piel, con su sonrisa donde destacaban esos colmillos de tigre, y ese cabello rojizo que brillaba la luz del sol, era como ver a un mismo dios griego. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo últimamente estaba desarrollando un deseo no tanto sexual, sino más bien físico, que ni el mismo podía controlar.

Todo había empezado con pequeñas caricias que hacía en la cara para quitar el sudor de su cara, o las veces que estaban en restaurantes de comida rápida donde picaba los huesos de la mano, pequeñas caricias en la punta de los cabellos del cuello, las caricias eran algo que cada vez encendían la hipersensibilidad de Kagami, sintiéndose irritado hasta el punto de rechazar su tacto a las afueras de su casa.

Nadie sabía de su relación, ni su mejor amiga Momoi, ni el mejor amigo de los dos Kuroko, eran buenos fingiendo ser el dúo de idiotas que competía por todo, no es como si fuera una mentira del todo, su relación era así en realidad, pero últimamente no podían fingir ese deseo que le atraía aquellos dos, esa miradas desesperantes, esas pequeñas fricciones que tenían, cada vez se hacía más difícil lidiar con eso en público.

Sabían que su relación no era como un Adán y una Eva, que estaban jugando con la manzana de la discordia, que a pesar de llevar las cosas al extremo, de que el amor no es lo suficiente en esta vida, eran imanes que no podían negar "aquello".

Su padre, madre y hermana estaban avergonzados de él, de Aomine, se habían enterado de su relación porque su padre los había visto besándose bajo la cancha de básquet, el solo quería sorprenderlos por ir a recogerlos, pero el sorprendido fue otro. Prácticamente le habían obligado que no debía ver a Kagami nunca más, ni siquiera acercarse a él. Obviamente aparte del dolor que sentía porque su familia le tratara así, la rabia fue el sentimiento que predomino por gran parte, ¿Acaso estaba mal querer estar con una persona? No le importaba ni lo que el maldito diablo dijera, él no podría dejar a Kagami así de fácil.

Así que decidió decirle a Kagami que se irían a unas pequeñas vacaciones a un Onsen, en primera para darles una lección a sus padres y en segunda para que nadie los molestara. El turismo por la mañana fue normal, divertido en grande parte, pero aún tenía ese sentimiento de incomodidad que no podía ocultar del todo.

⸻Sé muy bien porque estamos aquí⸻ Estaban acostados en el futon* tamaño matrimonial, cuando escucho las palabras de otro quedándose en silencio.

⸻No debes ponerme como prioridad, ¿lo sabes verdad?⸻ Aomine que le estaba dando la espalda, se giró con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

⸻¿No debo darte prioridad? Que estupideces dices Kagami.

⸻Tu familia debe ser primero, yo solo soy alguien más⸻ Con la cabeza cabizbaja y casi susurrando se encontraba.

⸻No es justo que ellos elijan por mí.

⸻Ellos son tu familia.

⸻¡¿Entonces qué demonios eres tú?!⸻ Le grito tan fuerte que pensó que sus cuerdas vocales le iban a explotar. ⸻¿Qué es esta relación para ti entonces? ¿Solo un juego Kagami?

⸻¡Por supuesto que no! Pero…

⸻Entonces deja de hablar como si no fueras nada⸻ Aomine le atrapo en sus brazos, abrazando tan fuerte para tratar de recuperar en el la sonrisa que había perdido.

⸻Al principio pensé que esta relación era algo casual, algo que duraría meses⸻ Le susurró en el oído apretando con su mano la camisa del otro.

⸻Pero esto se ha vuelto tan serio⸻ Le contestó Aomine casi suspirando por ver que tenían los mismos pensamientos⸻ Me es difícil pensar que esto se acabe de la noche a la mañana.

⸻Te amo⸻ Kagami dijo esas palabras escondiendo la cara sobre el hombro del otro, mientras que el pecho se le hacía pequeño y en su cara aparecía una sonrisa de orgullo, un sentimiento como el que describen "mariposas en el estómago" apareció, y vaya que el otro se había salido con la suya.

⸻Idiota, no digas cosas que son obvias, bakagami.

Esa noche, tuvieron el deseo de entregarse el uno al otro con el fin que tiendes a dar en el sexo, la demostración del amor por medio del placer, el dolor con el fin de experimentar algo nuevo, los besos para marcar algo que es tuyo porque lo has ganado, el sexo por sentirte parte de esa persona, por compartir el mismo sentimiento egoísta, dos jóvenes experimentando un torpe baile entre dos cuerpos, pero con las miradas llenas de ardor, era como jugar con el fuego que al final terminaría, ardiendo en besos, estocadas, golpes, lagrimas, despedidas.

Después de regresar del cielo, solo tuvieron un camino para bajar al infierno, trataron de unir hilos sin siquiera tener uno en realidad en la aguja, las cosas no funcionaron, la familia no acepto algo que llamaron pasajero, Kagami se fue a Estados Unidos sin decir palabra alguna, como "un cobarde" y Aomine cayó en una depresión que le arrastro por años.

Siguió adelante como cuando montas un tren que no puedes parar por ti mismo, pero a esas personas que le dieron la espalda, el respondió con la misma moneda, al final Kagami no pudo detener el destroce de una familia, y ambos quedaron como personas exitosas por su trabajo, pero con un corazón negro.

Y era algo gracioso llamar a Kagami como un cobarde, cuando sabe que el mismo también lo fue, no pudo renunciar a cosas cotidianas que le acortaron el paso, el trabajo no era algo tan malo, pero el sentimiento del balón lo no había tocado desde hace años, no solo había perdido a la persona que amaba si no también lo que más amaba hacer.

PARTE 1/2 JUGAR CON FUEGO.


End file.
